The present invention relates to separating apparatus for recovering useful non-magnetic metals such as aluminium and the like from solid refuse. The apparatus utilizes a plurality of linear motors cooperatively with a vibration feeder.
The efficiency of separation achieved by apparatus for separating and recovering non-magnetic metals such as aluminium, copper and the like (hereinafter referred to as non-magnetic metals) from organic and inorganic non-metallic materials by vibratory conveyance of the mix of materials under deflecting forces exerted by moving magnetic fields produced by linear motor on the non-magnetic metallic materials is of great practical interest. Magnetic metals are readily separated with high efficiency using conventional magnet apparatus, but satisfactory separation yields are realized for non-magnetic metals only if apparatus having high efficiencies are used.
When the non-magnetic metals are mixed loosely or discretely with non-metallic substances, deflection forces produced by linear motors can be effectively used to achieve separation. Often the substances to be separated are first coarsely ground or pelletized to facilitate separation. When the non-magnetic metals are attached to or encased by relatively large amounts of non-metallic materials, separation efficiencies suffer, and to the extent separation occurs, the purity of the materials collected in the non-magnetic metal collector is less than desirable. Generally it is desirable to loosen, grind, or pelletize the materials to be separated in order to maximize the separation efficiencies and the purities of the separated metals.